Conventional pump-action shotguns have been popular among sportsmen for hunting and sport shooting (e.g., of clay pigeons), and have various uses ranging from home defense to law enforcement applications. Typically, these designs include a fixed magazine tube which generally holds a limited number of shotgun cartridges. After all of the cartridges are fired, a next series of cartridges must be loaded one at a time into the tubular magazine. This can be a time consuming process, and under hostile conditions, such as in combat or other, similar situations, however, the time necessary to reload a weapon can be critical.
Moreover, some shotgun owners are increasingly choosing to modify or upgrade their existing weapons with new accessories and parts, as opposed to purchasing a new weapon. Some firearm owners also routinely modify their weapons to suit a particular interest, look, or to accomplish a desired function. For example, under circumstances such as police work and military applications, it would be desirable to have a pump action shotgun with the capability to be more rapidly reloaded with ammunition, or to be provided with increased ammunition capacities.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a shotgun magazine loading system to allow a user to rapidly fire and reload ammunition, such as via a removable/replaceable magazine. It is to the provision of a solution to this and other problems that the present disclosure is primarily directed.